


Until The Mirror Cracks (Just This Once)

by Random_Fandom



Series: Until We Fall Apart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Mirror Cracks (Just This Once)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic. Un Betaed so if any one would like to beta it that would be super awesome. My tumblrs closet-lunatic and is full of sterek stuff. ENJOY!!!  
> Oh and by the way if you see any spelling errors or something doesn't make sense please tell me it always helps.

Stiles is the last one left. First it had been Erica and Boyd. A pack of Alphas had taken them, tortured them, killed them. 

After that it had been Allison. Her death had been his fault. He killed her. He still doesn’t understand why Scott forgave him.  
He had been weak. He tried so hard not to be weak after that. 

Isaac died next, a pair of harpys cornered him. Stiles had personally killed the harpy that did it, quickly, brutally. It didn't change a thing. Derek's three betas were gone. There was barely time to grieve. 

Lydia, brilliant, beautiful, Lydia died getting revenge. Stabbed a wolfsbane covered knife through Peters heart just as he shoved his claws into her chest. 

Stiles nearly killed himself trying to save her. Drowned himself in dark magic, met with shady contacts, gave blood, tears, sweat, anything that was asked of him. In the end she slit her own throat before he could exchange his life for hers. In the end she chose her own destiny. 

Next....next came his father and Melissa. Too slow. Stiles was always too slow. He figured out they were chosen as Jennifer's sacrifices just a moment too late. Arrived at the nemeton only to find his father and Melissa with slit throats. He killed Jennifer. Slowly, brutally, over the course of three days. Scott helped. 

Derek left town only to come back to save Stiles one last time. 

Hunters had come to Beacon Hills. Some of the things Stiles had done while trying to save Lydia, while avenging his father, while making sure he was powerful enough to protect what little was left, attracted a lot of attention. 

Stiles had been stupid, reckless, drunk on power and grief. When the Hunters started shooting Stiles had closed his eyes and waited for the bullets but Derek had gotten in the way. Too many bullets. One had entered his brain. Too lethal a dose of wolfsbane. He was dead before he had hit the ground. 

Stiles burned the Hunters camp to the ground. 

Scott had found him covered in blood watching everything burn. Stiles didn't mention the irony of burning the Hunters camp just like Kate had done to the Hales.

Scott had helped him dig the grave at the foot of the nemeton.

Stiles was powerful now, quicker, wiser. In the end it didn't change anything. 

Stiles turned 18 the day after Derek died. 

Scott became the Alpha the day Derek died. 

Scott was the only thing Stiles had left.  
Stiles was the only thing Scott had left. 

Graduation was a month away. They were going to leave together, maybe New York, somewhere they could lose themselves. Somewhere they could forget. 

7 days before graduation people started dying.  
6 days before graduation Scott got involved.  
5 days before graduation Stiles figured out it was a Mystran Spirit.  
4 days before graduation they found it hunched over a body.  
3 days before graduation they couldn't kill it.  
2 days before graduation Stiles figured out how to kill it.  
1 day before graduation Scott died saving someone.  
1 day before graduation Scott died  
1 day before graduation Scott died  
1 day before graduation Scott died  
0 days before graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/randomfandom


End file.
